


Opposite Worlds

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Modeling world, Omega Verse, Surfing, Suspected Physical Abuse, Suspected abuse, media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Sebastian is a model, Mark is a surfer.Tags will reveal where this is about.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Opposite Worlds

Seb knew that his porcelain white skin showed a lot of his injuries very, very clearly. It was difficult to keep it flawless, as every single cut and bruise would be visible.

And that was a thing while modeling, especially when close-ups were made.

Usually, things could be hidden with make-up or with photoshop during the retouching process of the photos. But his latest lover had made it much harder for him to hide his imperfections.

It’s not like Mark abused him, but the Australian surfer champion didn’t know his own strength. He never meant to bruise him up, it just happened.

Yet other people didn’t know that, they just saw the hand-shaped bruises on his arms and torso.

His manager, Britta, had certainly seen them. Sebastian had seen her look when she entered his changing room during the jewelry photoshoot in Geneva for the Swarovski brand. And he hadn’t yet been able to tell her… so he’d been expecting what was happening right now.

They were in Berlin, preparing for the biggest national photoshoot where all German models, professionals or beginners, participated. It was a chance for a lot of models to be spotted by the biggest fashion brands.

And now, before him, were sitting 2 police officers and Britta beside him as they were pressing him to tell the name of his so-called ‘abuser’.

“I told you, my boyfriend is not an abuser. My skin is just sensitive to pressure!”

“That’s what all victims say.”

The Omega sighed again. “I’m not an abuse victim. My boyfriend does not assault me.”

“Seb, just tell them.” Britta said, sounding as if she was worried for his life.

“I’m not telling anything! Why won’t you accept the truth?” the young model asked, looking his manager dead in the eye for a couple seconds before storming out. He had to call Mark about this now.”

 _“Hey sweetheart.”_ he could just hear Mark smiling as he said that, it made him smile too.

“Hey Schatz. I just needed to hear your voice.” Sebastian said, biting his lip. “And uhm… Britta thinks you’re abusing me.”

The Aussie was silent for a bit. _“Is there anything I can do?”_

“Nothing really, I think. I just have to convince her somehow I guess.” the German model stated, walking into a more private area where fewer people could hear him. “Can you be here after my shoot with Versace tonight?”

_“Honey, I’m never far away. I’ll be there if you need me.”_

The young model blushed. “You’re such a sweet man.”

 _“I would be a pretty bad boyfriend if I wouldn’t be there to comfort you.”_ the surfer said. _“I love you.”_

“I love you too Mark.”

* * *

Britta was spying on her model. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t let him go back to his abuser. She just had to know the guy’s name. That’s why she’d installed cameras in Seb’s hotel room.

Seb was definitely meeting someone, otherwise, he wouldn’t have dressed up in a glamourous sparkling silver jumpsuit with heels. He seemed to be either extremely afraid or extremely excited for the meeting.

The posing and talking to the mirror did tell her Seb was trying to look good for someone.

Then, the bell rang.

The manager saw her model take a deep breath before opening the door to let someone in. She was surprised by who came in view of the camera pointed at the door.

It was Mark Webber, an Australian surfing champion who’d grabbed titles in Australia, Hawaii, California, the Caribbean and Indonesia. He was a very popular Alpha male, sought after by man Omega and women, including Britta herself.

“ _Hello sweetheart.” the surfer greeted Seb, before kissing the Omega on the mouth. “You look so goddamn stunning again.” he slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller man._

_“Good evening to you too, Liebe.” the German purred as his hands laid on those strong shoulders._

Britta could barely believe her eyes.

Sebastian was in love with Mark Webber.

It’s not like it was uncommon for models to date and/or marry athletes of any kind, it was actually very much normal. But Seb had never really been interested in finding a partner of some kind.

Apparently, he’d been seeing someone in secret.

The manager could understand. There was already enough publicity around models’ lives, and not everyone appreciated the paparazzi digging into that private life.

The Aussie’s hands squeezed Seb’s ass, making the younger man giggle.

_The model gave his secret lover a naughty look. “Aren’t you going to make love to me?”_

The German woman swallowed as she looked on.

_“Only if you want me to, baby.” Webber whispered in that extremely husky voice of his._

Yep, they were definitely lovers.

Clothes were slowly removed, revealing pieces of skin bit by bit. It was sensual, tender moments filled with love for each other as they were kissing while their hands roamed everywhere.

It wasn’t likely that Webber was Seb’s abuser, he was a very friendly giant. Or he must have a dark side that no one sees. But so far, her model wanted the surfer to make love to him.

That silver sequenced jumpsuit was difficult to get off, but they managed to do it without damaging the fabric. Which tended to happen if an Alpha-Omega pair wanted to have sex.

Seb was quickly naked, wearing nothing underneath that jumpsuit, and his lover was enjoying the naked flesh by sucking hickeys in that skin and caressing it lightly.

_“Mark… please.” the Omega begged as he tugged at the stronger man’s clothes._

_“I’ll make proper love to you, sweetheart. I promise.” the surfer said, slowly getting rid of his own clothes. He wore much more than his boyfriend had._

Britta was in awe of the Alpha’s physique, and very jealous of Seb to be the object of that man’s affection.

The pair went to the bedroom, where even more heated kisses were exchanged between the moans before the main event would happen; the actual love making.

The model spread his legs to give his lover access, and he moaned loudly as his lover’s had cock was pushed into him, his face only showing pleasure.

As he was now inside, Mark attacked his sexual partner’s neck, slowly rocking his hips.

The manager just couldn’t look away, finding the scene too interesting.

Seb was obviously enjoying the sex, the pleasure and want visible. The moaning became louder as his partner set a quicker pace.

This was really making love.

The Beta wondered how often they did this.

Her model was taking contraceptives, he’d started doing that about a year ago. He’d told her that he had a stable boyfriend then, and that they were likely to have sex within months if the sexual attraction was there.

Undoubtedly, there was sexual attraction.

Seb’s nails were scratching red angry lines on the Alpha’s back, not that the stronger man minded.

Britta wanted a man like that too.

* * *

Mark could look at Seb for ages.

And not just because Seb was a model and very much supposed to be beautiful, but also the moments like this; where Seb lay open and vulnerable beneath him.

He cherished them all.

“Mark…” Sebastian was moaning his name louder and louder as he got closer.

“Just a little more, sweetheart.” he was very close to his orgasm too, but he wanted to see his lover come first before he emptied his balls inside of Seb.

The Omega met him halfway in the thrust, going even louder with his moans. He just wanted more; he couldn’t stop his body’s reaction. “I love you.”

Webber smiled. “I love you too, sweetheart. Come for me.”

Sebastian came seconds after his boyfriend ordered him to, his channel walls clamping down on that cock inside of him. Not much later, he felt sperm filling his channel.

He bit his lip. He did want to be impregnated by Mark in the near future, but he was unsure if the time was right to have a baby. He needed to think deeply about that first and then discuss it with Mark because it would affect both their futures.

The surfer went for a post-coital embrace, just needing to be close.

Seb loved it when Mark was tender with him. It was just his way of showing true affection.

The Alpha was a hunk of a guy; muscled, charming, and just handsome as hell. On the outside, he portrayed a tough persona just like every other Alpha surfer. But he was just a big softie internally, he loved cuddling up with his boyfriend like a big teddy bear.

* * *

The next day, Britta found herself in a pretty awkward situation.

The post-coital glow was obviously there on the Omega, everyone with eyes could see it. But it wasn’t that glow that she was looking at.

No, Seb had light bruises on his shoulders, fresh ones, exactly in the spot where Webber had placed his fingers to push his fat cock inside of the model last night.

Seb’s skin did bruise easily, with last night’s tender moments being the obvious witness.

It was no wonder that the bruising was so heavy at times. Couples, especially Alpha-Omega couples, had their fair share of rough sex and sex classified as ‘Mating sex’.

So far, there was no abuse involved.

Maybe she should find out if there was a treatment for easily bruising skin… since it could potentially cost Seb a lot of work if it wasn’t addressed properly.

* * *

It was perfect weather on the Portuguese beaches.

For once, Mark wasn’t at the beach for a surfing competition, but for leisure time. And pleasure.

His beloved would soon join him on the beach reserved for the world’s elite citizens. It mostly kept nosy press away as only people with a special pass could enter that particular part of the coastline, and there were 3 miles of rocky land between the private beach and the regular public beach.

“Well, hello there, handsome.”

The surfer turned and looked up to see his model boyfriend in his Dior designed swimsuit. “Hello, sweetheart. Are you going to join me?”

“I certainly will.” and the Omega knelt down on the large towel to kiss his lover.

Webber laid his left hand possessively on Seb’s waist. He’d been approached by beautiful young models before, but he only ever had eyes for his Sebby. “Looking good again for me, huh?”

“I always do.” and Seb started touching his abs.

The Alpha laid his right hand under his head, purring as his lovely boyfriend was once more close to him.

Photographing celebs wasn’t easy. You need a lot of skills in order to get a perfect shot of them.

And only the juiciest photos were valuable.

This time around, I had to evade coast patrol and climb over a lot of rocky terrains to get to the celebrity private beach. With my camera hanging on my neck and making sure nothing was damaged, I hoped I could catch a nice shot.

Maybe the Spanish Royal family would be there, or some other Spanish noble with a mistress, perhaps a rich Portuguese man or something.

But none of those people were there. However, there was a man who was well known in Spain and Portugal. Because he was an athlete in a sport cherished by the Portuguese community; this man was a surfer. And not just a surfer, but Australia’s multi-world champion Mark Webber.

He was considered as the perfect Alpha in Western society; he was strong, masculine, fierce in his rivalries, a gentleman and a charmer with the Beta ladies and Omegas and just bloody filthy rich.

The surfer wasn’t alone.

A pale-skinned skinny man with blonde hair laid on top of Webber. The smaller man was dressed in a silverish bathing suit tailored to a male Omega.

A yes. That was juicy enough.

Everyone in the gossip circuit knew the rumours about Mark Webber having a relationship with female surfer champion and fellow Australian Ann Neal.

Some people were so convinced, that they stated it was only a matter of time that the pair was going to announce an engagement and marriage.

Yet it seemed that Mark Webber was searching elsewhere for the Earthly pleasure of sex.

Then, the pair on the beach struck the perfect pose.

Webber leaned on his right elbow, reaching up with his left arm to touch the unknown Omega’s face, eyes almost closed with the Omega sitting on Webber’s hips with his ass a little bit back to grind down on _that_ part of the crotch.

I quickly snapped the picture.


End file.
